Happy 15th Birthday to Twins of the Eastern Caverns
by wenjing10
Summary: Today is the twins' birthday: Jie and Jia, the siblings of Junjie, the Eastern Champion! As we have fun during the party, we do go back to some awful memories... until a turn of events happens!


Okay, this is a story suggested by FoxyKhai0209. Since she created Jie and Jia, Junjie's twin siblings, she made this story about their birthday.

I do not own Slugterra. Characters made by Khai belong to her, and so do the ideas for this story.

Enjoy~

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day in The Eastern Caverns. Today was a special day. It was Jie and Jia's 15th birthday! Everyone was setting up a party for the twins. Junjie was quite excited for his beloved twin siblings' birthday. It had been 20 years since The Eastern Cavern was in chaos and conquered by the Emperor. However, peace was finally achieved again and the Emperor was banished to the Delta Dimension for good and he never returned.

Though, the twins never had a special birthday from the past 20 years due to their deep slumber. This year, we all set up a very special birthday party for them.

Annie was using her ice magic to decorate the cake's top. She made ice sculptures in different small figures. Annie made ice figures of her, Jie, Jia and Yuuki skating happily along with everyone else, and it was a perfect fit for the cake's top.

"I will wake them up," Junjie said as he went to his house. A few minutes later, Junjie came back. "Strange, they are not in their bedroom anymore," he told us. We began to wonder where they were.

"I need to know where they are!" Junjie got worried now.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest caverns, Jie and Jia were hanging out in their favourite play spot. The place was where they used to play when they were little. They sat next to the creek which was a stream of water.

"We used to play here all the time," Jia said. She was sitting next to her twin brother.

"Yeah…" Jie replied quietly.

"It's been a long time since we last visit this place."

"Yes." Jie then remember something in his mind.

(Flashback)

Jie and Jia were seven years old. They were running along the edge of a steep.

Jie was in the lead. "Jia! Come!" he shouted.

"Jie! Wait for me!" Jia shouted back.

"Come! Come!" Jie was running fast and he was leaving his sister behind.

"Jie! Please, don't leave me!" Jia shouted, begging him not to leave her behind.

Suddenly, she lost her footing. She tripped and tumbled down the slope screaming. This caused Jie to slow down.

"Jia?" He looked back but he saw no signs of his twin sister. He then spotted some foot marks that led too close to the slope. Jie slowly looked down the slope and saw his sister lying on the ground.

"J...ia…" Jie carefully made his way down the slope and reached the bottom. Jia was completely knocked out and her right leg was broken.

"Jia…" he shook his sister's shoulders gently but there was no response. He shook her harder but still no response.

"Jia…" Jie's voice was now filled with concern and grief, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

(End of flashback)

Jie still remembered that incident. Chills were sent down to his spine as the memory returned to him.

Jia noticed her twin brother's expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well... I was thinking about the past... about the incident that you fell down the steep slope and broke your right leg that time. I... still blame myself for not protecting you," Jie responded.

Jia bit her lips and decided to tell the truth. "Actually... that wasn't an accident... I just slipped down the slope on purpose," she told him.

Jie was extremely shocked. "I... I don't understand. It was an accident, right?"

"It wasn't an accident," Jia replied firmly. "I really slipped down on purpose."

"But... but why...?" Jie was confused.

"You were leaving me behind... I don't want my twin brother leaving me all alone so I slipped down to grab your attention... and... it worked," Jia explained. "I didn't mean to break my leg after I fell."

Jie was silent for a while. "It is okay. It was my fault for leaving you behind in the first place," Jie blurted out.

Jia shook her head and said, "No, it was my fault."

"I think... it's both our fault,"Jie corrected and Jia smiled.

"Jie? Jia?" They heard a voice. The twins turned their heads to the source of the voice. It belonged to their older brother, Junjie. We were all with him.

Jie and Jia were surprised to see all of us. "How do you all find us?" they questioned us.

"I know that my beloved twin siblings would visit their favourite play spot," Junjie responded.

"We have a surprise for you two," Master Lian said. Jie and Jia began to wonder about it.

As we all headed back to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, Jie and Jia grew impatient.

"What is the surprise?" Jie asked Junjie.

"You will see it soon along with your sister," Junjie replied.

Once we arrived at Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, Jie and Jia saw a party was set up and were awed to see all the decorations of the party.

"Happy 15th Birthday!" Junjie and Megumi said to the twins. Jie and Jia were surprised that we had set up a birthday party for them! They were delighted.

"You two are now Champions too!" I exclaimed joyfully.

As we started the party, we all had fun. We played some games. The first game was "Slingshot the Bullseye"! The players must hit the bullseye using the balls. Louis tried to aim the bullseye but he missed and the ball hit Swick's forehead! Next was Zara. She tried to hit the bullseye but she ended up hitting Yong Gang's private area! He groaned in pain! Shula, his girlfriend, tended to his injuries. Last was Jia. She aimed the bullseye and she hit it!

The second game was "Sack Race". The players were Eli, Trixie, John, Haru, Yamu, Zak, Tad, Roza and Nate. Once the game began, Eli and John tripped and fell to the ground! Tad tried to win the Sack Race but ended up slipping to the ground. Roza reached the finished line first and she won!

"The Mummy" was the third game. In this game, players must make a mummy with toilet paper as fast as they could. There were three teams. Team 1 consisted of Eli, Trixie, Kord and Pronto. Their Mummy was John. Rong Chun, Wei Cheng, Dong Son and Kun Zhen were Team 2. Their Mummy was Suxiong Jian. Junjie, Khai, Yamu and I were Team 3. Our Mummy is Haru. Once the game started, all the teams were racing to be the fastest. Team 1 and Team 2 were too slow. In Team 3, while Khai and I wrapped the toilet paper around Haru's legs, Junjie and Yamu wrapped around his upper body. We were the first to accomplish thanks to the boys.

After the game, we enjoyed our meal. Pronto was going to eat all the food up but Ilys managed to stop him. Jie and Jia were having a conversation while eating their birthday cakes.

"Jia, do you remember that time how we survived throughout the endless horror night and you were being possessed by the last twin Yuri Kurosawa, who was waiting for her dead twin brother, Akito Kurosawa?" Jie asked his twin sister.

"Yes... I was being possessed by Yuri's insane spirit, and she wanted you to kill me... by strangling my neck like older twins did to their younger twins..." Jia responded.

"Yes... but I can't do it. I refused to do that. Even it's part of the ritual, I do not want my twin sister to be killed by me," Jie said.

Junjie and I overheard their conversation. "Yes... I remembered that. I was extremely worried about you two, having learned about the ritual of twins," Junjie chipped in.

"Yes... Junjie and I were a bit worried about you two. He almost lost Jia when she was about to jump into the bottomless abyss..." I added.

"Yes... but I stopped her," Jie said, "That cause Akito's spirit to exit out of my body to reunite his twin sister, Yuri. Though when the spirit twins were about to jump into the abyss, I quickly rushed over to Yuri. I managed to save Jia by pulling out of her from Yuri..."

"Yeah... but let's not talk about it..." I blurted out.

After that, our slugs were in their human forms and they performed their song "Embrace the Magic". They began to sing.

Flare: _So you have magic  
_ _And it's not that great  
_ _But when it found you_

Burpy: _You know it was fate  
_ _And it might seem scary now  
_ _But it can be wonderful, too  
_ _So how about we embrace the magic_

Joo-Joo: _And make the magic part of you?  
_ _You take a little dash of magic  
_ _And you let it ignite  
_ _Mix things up a little bit  
_ _And it might start to go right_

Obert: _In just five seconds flat  
_ _How the story has changed  
_ _All 'cause now you've embraced the magic  
_ _And it just got better in every way  
_ _I say embrace the magic  
_ _No more holding back, just let it out_

Pieper: _If you can take the magic  
_ _And learn a little more what it can do  
_ _Once the magic is part of you  
_ _What's standing in your way  
_ _That you can't move today?_

When the Limax, Kalt, and Chaleur Gangs were about to sing together, they all changed into their Slug Up Forms.

Limax, Kalt, and Chaleur Gangs: _You've got the strength in you  
_ _To make your dreams come true  
_ _No need to shield yourself  
_ _From the magic that can help  
_ _Protect from any harm that might come  
_ _So you have magic_

 _And it's not that great  
_ _But when it found you,  
_ _You know it was fate  
_ _So if you listen close  
_ _You might make a new friend  
_ _And together we can make it!_

 _I say embrace the magic  
_ _No more holding back, just let it out  
_ _If you can take the magic  
_ _And learn a little more what it can do_

 _Once the magic is part of you  
_ _Once the magic is part of you  
_ _Once the magic is part of you  
_ _Once the magic is part of you_

After the song, we all decided to go ice skating for fun. We went to a large pond near Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. Annie took a step on the pond's surface and she instantly froze the pond. A few seconds later, it was completely frozen and thick. We all skated on the ice and had fun.

The siblings of the Shane Gang were having fun skating on ice, along with Ha-Chan and Tad. Dong Song and Anastasia were dancing together on ice. Jie and Jia were skating gracefully. We watched them in awe. Dong Song and Ana were very proud of them.

Suddenly, Jia slipped and her rear fell on the icy floor. "Are you alright, Jia?" Junjie questioned in worry. She just nodded as a reply. However, as she stood up, she heard a crack below her feet. She looked down and saw the ice began to crack under her skates!

Other parts of the icy floor also started to crack. We rushed to the shore but Jia was still at the pond. She wobbled and the crack grew. Junjie, Jie, and Megumi knew what was happening. Junjie was about to go over to his younger twin sister but Khai stopped him.

"No, Junjie! If you go there to her, the ice will crack more due to the weight," Khai warned him.

"I have an idea," I told them and slowly walked to the ice, trying not to make things worse. Once I stepped on it, cracks began to form too. I ignored them and turned to Jia. "Jia! Lie down on the ice!" I called out.

Jia listened to me and lied down on the ice with her chest on the ground. The impact caused the ice to crack even more. Jia looked very scared.

"Don't be afraid, Jia," I comforted her. "I am going to save you."

I shot my Lariat, Xizi toward her. He stuck on Jia's back and spitted a slime rope to me. I grabbed the rope and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I got you. Just stay still," I told her. "One... two... three!" Using all of my strength, I pulled the rope and flung Jia to the shore. She was sent back to us, but due to the low friction between the ice and my feet, I was unable to handle my balance. I was thrust back onto the pond. The ice could not handle the weight, and the cracks broke apart. I crashed through the ice, into the freezing cold water.

"Wen Jing!" I could hear my friends screaming my name in horror! I tried to swim back up to the surface but I could not. The freezing temperature was like needles pricking on my muscles, paralyzing me. I began to sink deeper and deeper, to the bottom of the pond. I struggled not to lose my conscious. However, my world went into darkness as I fell unconscious. I thought I would die in this bottomless icy pond...

All of the sudden, I felt a warm hand grabbed onto my right hand! I did not know whose hand was it. I was unable to see who was saving my life since I could not open my eyes.

It turned out that it was Junjie, who was saving my life! He swam to the surface with me. Once he reached the surface, Elke threw a rope to Junjie and he grabbed it. She pulled him and my unconscious body out of the icy pond. When we were out of the pond, everyone gathered around. Junjie was freezing so Yong Gang gave him a warm blanket.

Roza analyzed my heart rate. She gasped in horror. "Guys! Her heart has stopped!" she shouted, which made everyone panic!

Junjie was utmost horrified. He could not let it happen to me! So he performed CPR in hopes to bring me back to life. He had enough suffering of losing someone he cared. While doing the CPR for around 20 seconds, I suddenly coughed water out of my throat. I was brought back to life as I began to breathe. Everyone was relieved to see me alive. I started to shake due to the cold.

"Everyone! Bring Junjie and Wen Jing back to their home! Quickly!" Megumi told everyone and they nodded.

"Will they be okay?" Jie questioned. Jia was shaken by the incident.

"They will. Don't worry," Samantha answered.

"This is my fault..." Annie began to blame herself.

"It is not your fault, Annie. It was just an accident. And they will be fine," Dong Song comforted her.

For a few minutes, our allies brought Junjie and I back home. We were sent to the room we shared. Our soaked icy clothes were changed into dry clothes. We were placed on the bed, wrapped in warm blankets. Our fire slugs, Joo-Joo and Huohuo, including our Lavalynx, were warming us up. The temperature in the room was turned higher. Junjie snuggled onto me, and I did the same to him.

"What... what happened... when I fell... into the icy water...?" I asked Junjie.

"I saved your life," Junjie answered.

I was surprised. "You... you were the one... who grabbed my... hand...?" I questioned.

"Yes, I was so worried when you fell into the icy cold water..." he told me.

"...Thank you..." I felt extremely grateful for saving my life.

"And thank you for saving my younger twin sister, Jia."

"Oh... yeah... I didn't even think about myself that time..."

"Yes... and I was horrified when you fell in..." I nodded slowly.

"I did do a CPR on you." With that, I blushed furiously.

"I was so worried about you... and... you were close to death... I am glad that I was able to bring you back to life..." Junjie hugged me tighter.

"Yes... and... I feel grateful to have you by my side..." I hugged him back.

He then kissed me on my lips, and I kissed him back. We both shared a warm kiss, feeling grateful to have each other no matter what.

* * *

Okay, actually, this is not the end of the story. There is one more but I will separate that part to another story due to mature content.


End file.
